A Broadway Trip
by B5Entilzha
Summary: Ralph and Marjorie Muir gave the Greggs a hefty cheque as a wedding present. Now it's time to return the favour - much to the Captain's distate.


_This is a postscript to and contains characters from the "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble" universe, and it outlines events and characters in a well-known Broadway musical. The details of that musical are not top secret, but if you don't wish to spoil the plot of Les Misérables, you might want to skip this one.  
_

 _I leave the reader to identify the source of the television quote (it's easy to find)._

 _A few nautical explanations. The Devil Seam is hard up against the outside of the ship and curved, which makes it particularly difficult to seal with caulking (made of oakum) as well as leaving those doing it more exposed to the elements. The scupper is the break in the ship's rails (if they're solid) that allows water to flow off the deck. To pay a seam is to seal it with pitch. A loggerhead is an iron ball on the end of a long handle that was heated and used to seal the pitch and doubled as a weapon in fights. In the Captain's day (and aboard the Atlantic Guardian, where only traditional methods are used), oakum was old rope that was teased apart by inmates in the workhouse with a long, thick needle called a spike. Hence (takes a deep breath): having 'the Devil to Pay' was facing an onerous and difficult job; when a man slipped on the edge of the ship he was 'between the Devil and the deep blue sea'; being 'at loggerheads' was facing off between two heavily armed and angry men; since the damaged and worn rope that was frayed for the navy typically was given freely by the navy in the first place and then was sold back to them, this was 'money for old rope' (getting something for nothing); and 'the Spike' was the nickname for workhouses in the UK (the last two aren't used in the story, I just happen to live near an old workhouse that is now a museum and know the history from there). All the events the Captain refers to are historically accurate. My apologies to those who do not find history fascinating. I'm afraid it's one of my hobbies – 19th Century history in particular – so I rather enjoy getting the chance to exercise that particular muscle._

 _I am English, hence the spelling conventions (cheque instead of check, for example)._

 _All characters you recognise are the property of the estate of R. A. Dick and 20_ _th_ _Century Fox. Maria, Sarah, Matthew, Simon Cornwall, etc. are mine. Any similarity to persons living, dead or in spirit form is entirely coincidental. Thanks to Gaylesam for looking it over. She wasn't sure it should be posted as a fully connected part of the Double, Double universe, but it's changed substantially since that first version and now, I think, properly belongs as part of the narrative, after the events of "And Then There were Three"._

 **※※※**

"You know we've got to do it," Carolyn commented as the Captain paced the room.

"I know, I know. I was merely hoping not to have to deal with Ralph for a while yet." Matthew made a little noise from his crib and Carolyn stood to check on him, but the Captain beat her to it. "Well now, little man. You agree with me, don't you?" he murmured, picking up his son. After a pause he added, "and you've even given us an editorial on the matter." He raised his eyes to Carolyn who grinned and indicated the baby be handed over.

The Captain was happy to get up throughout the night to deal with feedings, get Matthew to sleep when he was restless and look after him when Carolyn was intent upon her writing, but he still hadn't quite mastered changing him. As Carolyn set about the task she continued, "They want to see their grandchildren's little brother. And who can blame them?" She cooed the last at Matthew, running a finger from his chest to his chin and then tapping him on the nose. His laughter was infectious, drawing grins from his parents.

"So long as he doesn't try and book him into Dexter Academy," the Captain replied, joining his wife now the offensive mess had been bagged. "How does something so small create so much…" He trailed off and pointed to the surprisingly heavy plastic bag.

She shrugged. "Always do. Anyway," she added, picking Matthew up and putting him on her shoulder, "I was checking the show listings. I thought we might take them to Les Misérables."

"Victor Hugo? That will take all day! Do you honestly believe Ralph is capable of appreciating it?"

"Glad you've read it. I haven't, so I wouldn't know, but this is a musical version and it's about two hours long."

The Captain held the door open for her, the waste in his other hand to take down to the garbage. "It was published before I died, and you know I've always loved a good book. That one saw me through a particularly long voyage to the Orient. But a musical, and only two hours? How can they condense such a complex story into so short a time and sing it?"

She shrugged. "It's been running on Broadway since the mid 80's, but I've never been able to afford to go. Candy said a bunch of her university colleagues organised a trip last year during one of the half terms and she was, in her words, spellbound. Said she cried buckets, too. The reviews are amazing."

The Captain shook his head. "Why would anyone want to go to something that makes you cry?"

"She called it cathartic," she replied, bouncing Matthew as they entered the kitchen. While the Captain stepped outside to dump the garbage, Carolyn went to collect her son's formula. Sarah, their resident spirit, materialised.

"I can manage that, Mrs Gregg," Sarah insisted.

"Oh, thank you! I need more arms!" She sat down, murmuring to Matthew as the now invisible Sarah collected the mix and put the milk in their new microwave to warm – another modern convenience both she and the Captain had found miraculous. Thanks to the Captain's insistence he read all the instructions before they so much as plugged it in, they had avoided some of the disasters experienced by others in Schooner Bay (an exploding egg being the mildest. The explosive soup still in its can had necessitated the fire brigade and made front page news in the Beacon). Once the milk was warmed, Sarah mixed in the formula, popped the top on, gave it a few solid shakes and then handed it to Carolyn before re-materializing. Matthew watched all this delightedly. Having a spirit in residence certainly made keeping him entertained a lot easier, although Carolyn worried that explaining it to him before he started school so he didn't reveal their secret to the whole of Schooner Bay might be difficult. One more thing to add to the list. Home-schooling was looking like a better option every day.

"Good morning, Sarah," the Captain greeted as he walked back in. She started to curtsy and he raised an eyebrow. With a smile she stopped and nodded. "Much better." He grabbed a cloth and placed it on his wife's shoulder while she fed Matthew his bottle. "Where's Maria?"

"She went out to get some shopping. She will be back soon."

"Ahh. Carolyn and I were just discussing a trip to New York. We would be taking Matthew with us. Carolyn's ex-in-laws want to meet us." He rolled his eyes.

"You do not like them?"

"Daniel and my ex-father-in-law didn't hit it off when Ralph first came here," Carolyn explained.

"Blasted man kept trying to steal my Madeira, then he tried to steal my family as well."

When Sarah looked confused, Carolyn filled in the details. "Daniel considered us his family long before we became so officially. Ralph and his wife Marjorie have visited since that first time, but Daniel always locked up his Madeira before they arrived. Claymore used to step in as the Captain."

Sarah giggled at the thought of the wimpish Claymore trying to impersonate the Captain.

"Quite," the Captain agreed. "Thankfully, they haven't paid us a visit since the children left home, so we did not have to keep up that ridiculous pretence. However, they sent us a rather large cheque for our wedding, and while it was kind of them, it was also rather awkward given our financial situation."

"We got a letter from them this morning, asking to meet Daniel and Matthew," Carolyn continued. "You do realise, darling, we're going to have to come up with some explanation as to why you have the same name?"

"'Oh, what a tangled web we weave'…" he lamented.

"They do not know you were a spirit?" Sarah asked.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way. Enough people know about that already. However, I think the truth as maintained at our wedding will suffice on this occasion. Claymore will never again have to pretend to be me, so there is no danger of them encountering him in that disguise… thank the powers!"

Carolyn nodded and then looked down at Matthew. His eyes were closing although his lips occasionally pulled on the near empty bottle. "Someone was hungry. Come on, up you go. Let's clear that wind before it makes you uncomfortable." She started to pat and rub his back. "So, you up for Les Miz? We can put up in a hotel."

"Les…? Oh, the musical." He shrugged. "If you wish to see it, then who am I to gainsay you? However, we can hardly take a baby into a theatre."

"I'm sure we can get a babysitter for the evening," Carolyn replied, jiggling Matthew a little as he seemed reluctant to expel his gas.

"A stranger? Looking after **my** son in a strange city?" His lowered eyebrows expressed his opinions on that option.

" **Our** son," Carolyn reminded him, "and hotels vet such staff very carefully."

"Even so..."

"I could watch over him invisibly," Sarah provided. "That way you would know he was with a friend while a mortal could care for his needs."

The Captain raised a finger and pointed at Sarah, an approving smile spreading over his features. "Excellent idea! Very well, my dear," he added to Carolyn, "care to call your ex-in-laws? Shall we go to them or meet them in New York?"

"New York. There's only so much of Ralph even I can bear. I'll call them, once I've persuaded our little man here to let rip. Come on, Matthew. You're not usually this stubborn." She rubbed more vigorously. After a few whimpers, Matthew finally let loose a surprisingly loud burp that startled the Captain. Wide-eyed he stared at his son.

"I have rarely heard such a belch from seasoned seamen! Well done, my boy!"

 **※※※**

Before they left for their trip, the Captain had to go down to the harbour. Knowing her husband, Carolyn merely laughed when he said he would be quick.

"I will be back within the hour," he insisted, "and then I can help with the packing."

"Sarah and I can manage that, but we both know an hour won't be long enough for you. Just make sure you're back within two hours or we'll never get through the traffic. It's at least a seven hour drive, assuming there are no hold-ups en route."

"That will make it a long day for you. Are you sure you want to attend a show after all that?"

"You'll be doing most of the driving. I can take over when we get close to New York, and Sarah will be watching Matthew. Besides, I've been looking forward to this." Off his raised eyebrow she clarified. "The show, and it will be good to see Marjorie."

"Hmm." Their shared opinions of Ralph went without saying.

 **※※※**

Amongst the fishing vessels and locally owned small craft, his own ship was a rather massive interloper. Before he'd docked her permanently he had sounded out the locals to check its presence wouldn't be a problem, even offering to build his own dock further down the coast if there was a consensus against it. While there had been one or two dissenting voices, the majority had expressed pleasure at the thought of such an impressive ship being docked there for the first time since the early part of the century. When she arrived, he had made a point of offering tours to any who wanted to see her, and he'd already had several school trips taking the opportunity to learn more about Schooner Bay's trading past. While three-masted schooners were far more common, four masters were good for longer trips with larger cargo, so they had been a regular feature. Helping him to ease the local concerns had been Lieutenant Simon Cornwall who had arrived, as promised, once his discharge had been completed.

Simon had quickly settled in. Once the _Atlantic Guardian_ had been purchased – and knowing the former officer was on his way – the Captain had alerted him as to what awaited. To his delight, Cornwall arrived fully informed on the new ship, having looked up everything and anything he could on her, from her features and dimensions to her service history. As a result, he was as excellent tour guide who had quickly endeared himself to the locals. While he did not tolerate fools, he was professional and several of the school children had reported he was 'almost as exciting as Captain Gregg' when showing people around.

When he'd first arrived, the Captain had suggested Simon choose between putting up in the spare bedroom at Gull Cottage or staying aboard the ship while he looked for accommodations. He had opted for the ship, and found it so much to his taste he had asked whether he could make it his permanent home. Since this meant there was always someone aboard to watch over her, the Captain had agreed. As his first mate, the Captain paid him his wage. It wasn't a fortune, but Cornwall considered it more than fair given his accommodations were free, his uniforms (dress and standard) provided, and he was often invited to the house for meals. There he had been introduced to Maria and, in time, Sarah. That the Greggs had a resident spirit who helped around the house wasn't as big a shock as Carolyn had feared. Cornwall explained that knowing the Captain's own background helped in that regard – the full story having been told over a particularly long and pleasant evening. He was thrilled to get training and experience he knew was worth far more than money, and Sarah's background allowed him to add still further to his understanding of the 19th century from a more impoverished perspective.

Once things were more settled, Simon had also helped the Captain identify and interview potential crew, so there were now ten young men and two women (much to the Captain's initial consternation) who were being trained to work on the ship, learning traditional skills and seamanship. If the Captain ever decided to run the naval training school that Captain Trace had suggested, this would be excellent practice and would ensure there was a core of properly trained crew to support new students.

Arriving at the dock, the Captain spotted one of the young men suspended from a rope cradle while painting the stern.

"Peter! Where's your life-jacket?" he bellowed.

"Gets in the way!" the lad replied, waving his paintbrush at the life-jacket that was hanging from one side of the cradle, the paint pot being suspended from the other.

"Your mother would have my hide. Get yourself up top and don't come down again without it. If you should slip and get snarled in the lines it will be the only thing keeping your head afloat until we can get you out. I've seen men drown from that."

Alerted by the Captain's shout, Cornwall's head appeared over the railing above the lad, eyes glaring down at him. "I told you that when you offered to do this." He jerked his thumb indicating Peter should pull himself up. Once he was on the main deck, Cornwall took the brush from him. "Just for that, you get to pay the Devil. Amanda!" he yelled. One of the girls, who was on her knees by a scupper, busily smoothing pitch onto a caulked seam with a loggerhead, stood up. "Give that to Peter and grab your life-jacket. You get to paint the stern."

The Captain heard Amanda's cry of "Yes!" as he came aboard and watched her quickly put on her life-jacket and collect the paintbrush. She turned to Peter, handing him the heavy loggerhead.

"Told ya you'd get into trouble!"

"Nuts!"

As she lowered herself over the stern, the Captain walked over to Cornwall. "Will she be all right over there?" he asked quietly, aware his concern might be misinterpreted by the young lady.

"She was doing it before. Peter wanted to take a crack at it, but I told him he could only do it if he wore a life-jacket. He had it on when I last checked on him." Cornwall shook his head and then, raising his voice, added, "If he can't follow orders when we're in harbour, it might be best to send him ashore and look for someone else."

Peter overheard, as Cornwall had intended, and quickly stepped up and saluted. "Sir! Please, I won't do it again. I've got short arms and with the life-jacket on I couldn't reach. I really want to be a proper seaman, like you and the Captain. Please?"

"A proper seaman obeys his officers," the Captain replied sternly.

"Yes, sir." Peter bowed his head. The Captain was something of a hero to him, so now he'd disappointed the man, Peter felt sure he would be asked to leave. "I'll grab my gear."

"Belay that. We're all allowed to make one mistake, but I want you to consider what could have happened." He grabbed a belaying pin and a piece of string that was lying atop some sacking. Once the string was tied he held the pin up, waving it in front of Peter's face. "This is you, all right? Now, if you slip while you're painting, you have two ways you can go. Face first into the hull," he smacked the pin into the palm of his hand, "in which case you'll probably knock yourself out; or backwards." He dropped the belaying pin so it was hanging from the string. "Face first you're unconscious and will drown. Backwards and there's a good chance your feet will get caught in the ropes. So now you're under the water and you can't pull yourself up. That sea's cold, so the wind's knocked out of you the second you hit it. One gasp and you've filled your lungs with water." He dropped the belaying pin to the deck, giving Peter a long, hard look to make sure the message had gone home. The boy's body language spoke volumes. Satisfied, he nodded. "On the other hand," he continued, picking it up again, "if you're wearing a life-jacket, whether you're unconscious or caught in the ropes, the jacket will keep your head above water." He lifted the pin so the thick end, representing Peter's head, was upright. "That gives us a chance to fish you out before it's too late. You might still catch your death of cold, mind you," he winked, "but you won't drown."

"You don't wear one," Peter blurted out, unable to restrain himself in the face of what appeared to be an unfair rule.

"I would if I was painting the side," he replied. In point of fact he hadn't when he'd done the task as a lowly seaman, but effective life-jackets had only been invented in 1854 – long after he'd completed his apprenticeship – and there was a reluctance on the part of many to wear them (it being seen as a sign of weakness). In those early days they were bulky and uncomfortable, and he could fully appreciate where Peter was coming from. Nevertheless, he knew many a seaman's life would have been saved had the modern version been developed sooner. "Trust me lad, the risk isn't worth the taking." He dangled the belaying pin in front of the young man's face, reminding him of his fate if he didn't follow orders in future. Peter nodded his understanding. "Good lad. We'll make a fine seaman of you, but there are no shortcuts. Now, I believe Mr Cornwall told you to get on with paying the Devil." He pointed to the curved seam. "Put that loggerhead to good use. I'll be along to check on you before I leave."

Peter put the heavy tool in his left hand, saluted smartly with his right and then got down on his knees by the seam and set to work.

"He'll be all right," Cornwall assured the Captain as they walked side by side towards the bow so their conversation could be private, "just a bit young and overeager."

"Weren't we all, once upon a time?" the Captain agreed. "Keep an eye on him. I wasn't lying when I said his mother would have my hide. Her husband's a taxidermist!"

Cornwall smothered a laugh. "I'll keep it in mind. Now, what can I do for you, Captain?"

"Just to remind you Carolyn, Sarah, Matthew and I will be away in New York for a couple of days. We'll be leaving around ten so I wanted to check in to make sure everything was all right. Maria will be up at the house and she has the number of the hotel if there are any problems."

"I remember you mentioned it. Business or pleasure?"

"I'm not sure. We're taking Carolyn's ex-in-laws out as a thank-you for their wedding present."

"Ahh, this must be the infamous Ralph I've heard so much about."

"Indeed. If I return looking ready to keelhaul someone, identify a suitable candidate, would you?"

Cornwall grinned. "I could name one or two already, but none aboard this ship. Anything else you need me to do while you're gone?"

"Just keep a weather eye open. I listened to the long-range forecast and they say we'll have calm seas, but if it looks like it might get rough, just take her out into the bay. Can't afford for her to be banging about with these small craft."

He nodded. "Should it come to that I'll get Don, Jack and a few of the other fishermen to give me a hand. They've all been practising with the sails and they offered to help should we need it. I'd rather not have the kids aboard in rough seas unless you're here with us."

The Captain turned and looked at the teenagers who were working on his ship. Peter was the youngest, having only turned fourteen a few weeks before, but the others ranged from fifteen to seventeen. "They're older than I was when I first started," he reminded Cornwall.

"Yes, but in your day people grew up faster and parents didn't sue!"

"True. How are they coming along?"

"Good. They're keen and they're in awe of you, which helps." He winked at the Captain. "I think we picked a good bunch. Give them a year or so and they'll be swarming up the rigging like they were born to it. I have to say the girls take to the orders better than the boys. What they lack in muscle they more than make up for in maturity."

"I never allowed a woman aboard my ship before, but the world has changed and I need to change with it. Even so, it does make me uneasy."

"Just imagine they're two versions of Candy."

"That good?"

Cornwall nodded. "Amanda already takes on extra duties without being asked. Sometimes I go below when she's on break and I find her sitting in the galley reading manuals. She and Susan quiz each other. They're determined to impress you. Young Albert hangs around with them and it's done him the power of good. His mother dropped by yesterday after you left to say thank you. Said that since he's come aboard he's calmed right down. His teachers are delighted. Apparently, he was a bit of a troublemaker."

"Did the same for me when I first went to sea. It's not for everyone, but for those who are called to it… How long before the deck's sealed? I want to make sure she's water-tight before the weather changes."

"Should be finished by tomorrow. Most of it was in good shape, and, as you can see, we're fixing the few parts that needed attention. With Amanda on the stern that'll be more or less finished before the light fades today. I'll check her work in the morning. I did notice one of the stays has chafed. That will need to be replaced." He took the Captain over to one of the thick ropes holding the mizzenmast and showed the worn underside.

"Hmm, must have had something hard against it for a while. Do a costing, will you? I'll order a replacement when I return. It will do for now, but I wouldn't want to take her out to sea with that."

"Already done. Old Jim Becker says he can get us a replacement early next week if I give him the go ahead." He pulled a notebook out of his jacket pocket, flicked off the elastic band that held it closed and pulled out a note that he handed over.

The Captain grunted, eyed the rope and did some calculations in his head. "That's about fair. I can drop in a cheque today on our way out."

"No need. He says any time before the end of the month is fine."

"Very well. Order it and I'll help you fit it." He returned the note to Cornwall who folded it before putting it back in his book, snapping the elastic band into place.

"And if Ralph's a pain, any excess should help with the keelhauling," Cornwall suggested, straightening his breast pocket flap now the notebook had been safely stowed.

He groaned. "Do not remind me. Well, I leave her in your capable hands, but do not hesitate to telephone if there are any problems."

"Aye, aye, sir." Cornwall saluted and the Captain returned it.

As he walked back to the gangplank he paused by Peter. "How are you doing there?"

Peter showed his work and the Captain nodded his approval. Peter had finished paying the seam Amanda had completed and was now working on the next section. "Well done. That should keep the water out of her, but don't stint with that oakum. We've plenty of it and it not only seals the decks, it also helps to prevent the planks from sliding and reinforces the ship's structure." He knelt down, twisted a line off the bail and fitted it into the seam, grabbed the making iron and a caulking mallet and tapped the caulking between the planks. "These are solid oak planks so they can take it, but tap firmly rather than hit it in." He demonstrated. "If the seam's too tight, use the dumb iron to open it up so you can work the caulking in. Too wide, you just use a double gather, but that isn't a problem on this ship. Her builder was a craftsman. Once it's filled, you can pay it. Remember, you only need to warm the pitch, not burn it. That's why we use the loggerhead." He gently heated the iron ball and then smoothed the line of pitch over the seam. "This is a vital job. A poor paint job makes the ship look bad and will rot the planks in time, but get this wrong and she can sink to the bottom. It's hard work, but it builds muscles. If I were you, I'd do a long line of caulking first, make sure it's tight, then pay it. That way you can run the loggerhead and let it do the work instead of you. Watch." He took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and, with the skill of a man who'd done the task for years, quickly completed a five foot stretch. Several of the young men, Cornwall and Susan came to watch, noting the smooth rhythm he adopted to minimise excess work. "Once you're finished you can use a hardening iron to firm it in place, but I never did. Too firm is as bad as too loose, and a hardening iron can make it too firm. Stick with the making iron and you should be all right." Once he'd finished the section he put the loggerhead by the heat, grabbed the pitch pot, painted it over the seam in moments and then used the loggerhead to smooth the pitch into the seam and make sure the edges were flush with the deck. "See? Once you get into the rhythm of it, it's not so bad. Now here," and he pointed to a section, "we need to clean the seam first. If you don't, you won't get a proper seal." Swapping tools he picked up a raking iron and removed the old pitch and caulking quickly and efficiently. "You have to be careful not to damage the planks with this one, so if you're not sure, ask Mr Cornwall or myself." He finished, blew out the dust and sat back on his heels. "And now it's ready for you. Off you go." He rose to his feet, rolling down his sleeves while Peter carefully followed his example at the seam. Cornwall handed him his jacket and he pulled it on, still watching Peter's work. The boy was, understandably, considerably slower, but he demonstrated he'd been attentive. "All right, lad. Now show me you've got the hang of paying it, too," he said once there was a foot or so of seam sealed. Peter did as requested, letting the heavy iron ball do the work for him as he pushed it along the seam. "There, wasn't that easier?"

"Yes, sir!"

Noting the looks in the other recruit's eyes, the Captain smiled. "Take a look around the ship. I'm sure you can find other sections that need care. Use chalk to mark them, then check with Mr Cornwall to make sure it's safe before you start." He turned to Cornwall. "We can but hope they do not find any in the hull!"

"I know there are a couple in my cabin that could use a bit of TLC. Who wants to do those?" Several hands shot up. "Joshua, I think your hand went up first. You come with me. The rest of you, grab some chalk and check the rest of the ship. Once I've got Josh settled I'll come 'round and let you know if it's safe." He looked at his watch. "Captain, if you don't leave soon, Carolyn will be down here ready to tan **my** hide!"

A quick glance at the angle of the sun confirmed Cornwall's opinion. "Quite right!" He turned to Peter who was diligently working on his section once more. "Peter, from now on I want you to remember, when Mr Cornwall gives you an order that's the same as if I gave it. You wouldn't disobey your captain, would you?"

"No, sir!"

"Well, when I'm not here, Mr Cornwall is your captain, so do as he says. We both want you safe. And don't worry, lad. You'll get your growth spurt soon. My boy Jonathan was as small as you once, and now he's almost as tall as I am and a navy commander. We'll make a good seaman of you. If I didn't think you could do it, I would never have allowed you aboard in the first place."

Peter smiled. "Yes, sir!" He saluted and the Captain returned it, much to the lad's delight.

"Carry on."

Descending the gangplank, he walked along the quay and watched Amanda as she worked on the stern. She was paying attention not just to the surface but to the nooks and crannies easily missed, and she didn't overload the brush, so there was neither waste nor runs. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Good job, there!"

"Thank you, sir," she replied but, mindful of her position, she only turned her head and nodded, continuing her work.

"Have you done this before?"

"My dad makes me paint the backyard fence every year. Pretty much the same job, just more fun doing it like this."

"If you do as good a job on his fence as you have done there it will stand for a hundred years!" He watched a little longer, noting how she adjusted her position rather than overstretch. "The masts will need to be treated in time. It's a slightly different job but a similar rig. How would you feel about giving it a go? I'd show you how to do it first."

She looked up at the masthead, high above the deck. "Bet the view from up there is something."

"Not scared of heights, then?"

"No, sir. I know if I'm properly strapped in and follow orders I'll be fine."

He nodded. In his day there hadn't been the safety precautions he insisted on with the recruits (including extra cables fitted to harnesses to act as lifelines), and her sensible attitude boded well. "Then next week, if you're still up for it and the seas are calm, I'll take you aloft. When we take her out in the new year I'll need crew with a good head for heights able to keep a lookout. Check with your parents, and if they have any worries, tell them to come and see me and I'll show them how we do it."

"Thank you, sir! I look forward to it." She looked up again, a huge smile on her face as she pictured herself high above the deck.

He grinned. Cornwall was right. She reminded him of Candy at her age. "Keep this up and I may have found myself my new midshipman."

"Really?" Now she did pause, turning slightly in her harness so she could look him in the eye.

"Yes. Mr Cornwall informs me you're already doing studies in your spare time."

"I want to join the navy."

"Oh? Was that always your intention?"

"No, sir. I thought I was going to be stuck in a shop in Schooner Bay or Keystone, but doing this…" She waved the brush at the ship, pausing to dab it in a crack, "I realised I didn't have to stay here and I really enjoy being on board ship. Dad said I would be seasick like my mom, but nothing so far. Not that it's hard here in the harbour. Guess the real test will be when we take her out."

"It will be, but I've a feeling you'll be fine. Remind me when I get back and I'll give you some old training books I have so you can study. They're the same ones Jonathan used before he went to naval college. Out of date for the modern navy, but there's still a lot that hasn't changed."

"That would be great! Thank you, sir. I promise to look after them."

"I'm sure you will. I'd best be off. Mr Cornwall will be checking your work in the morning, so carry on."

Satisfied all was well, he headed home, mentally bracing himself.

 **※※※**

By the time he got back to Gull Cottage (within Carolyn's two hour time limit, but only just), Maria had returned. Having ensured she had the spare set of keys and the number for the hotel, they bid their goodbyes to their housekeeper and began their journey with the Captain driving. Three-quarters of the way there they pulled over at a service station to top up their fuel and to swap drivers, the Captain happy to relinquish the role knowing where they were going. Sarah remained invisibly in the back seat, watching over Matthew. When they were back on the road she re-materialised. She could have stayed visible, given this far away from the bay no one would know the family, but she was still nervous of strangers and both the Captain and Carolyn were happy to allow her that privilege. The modern world could be a daunting place.

As they pulled into New York proper, Sarah gazed about her. "I have never seen such buildings!" she gasped, staring at the glass sided skyscrapers.

"They were a shock to me as well," the Captain agreed, remembering his own feelings when he'd travelled to the city to fly to Ireland with Carolyn (albeit, at that point, without her knowledge).

Matthew gurgled from his baby carrier beside Sarah, and she turned briefly to check he was all right before looking back out of the window. "How can they stand?"

"Architecture is a course I have not yet attended," he replied, "but I gather they are made with steel frames, which are much lighter than stone or wood, and strong relative to their size. Beyond that, I am at a loss."

"They feel like they are looming over us."

He nodded. "Another reason I am glad we live in Schooner Bay. There are some aspects of the modern world I find quite… dehumanising."

Carolyn, who was concentrating on negotiating the traffic, merely nodded. She knew the hotel they would be staying in, on Fifth Avenue overlooking Central Park, but that didn't make the cabbies any easier to handle.

"I did not know there were so many people in the entire world!" Sarah observed, watching the mass of bodies criss-crossing the road, intent on their own matters, while the car occupants waited for the lights to change. "They do not speak to each other and they all seem in such a hurry!"

"The world has grown considerably," the Captain agreed, "and not all changes are for the better."

As they neared their destination Carolyn alerted the Captain who transformed their appearance to one more in keeping with their supposed age and Sarah dematerialised. When they arrived at the front entrance a valet offered to park the car, much to Carolyn's delight. Once their bags were retrieved from the trunk by the hotel staff she happily handed over the keys while Daniel rescued Matthew from the back seat. Sarah, still invisible, kept close as they registered, collected maps and information, booked a babysitter for the evening and were shown to their room. As soon as the Captain closed the door on the porter and they were alone she materialised, turning in wonder to take in the spacious accommodations.

"This is a hotel room?"

"Penthouse suite. Never thought I could afford to stay somewhere like this," Carolyn agreed, admiring their surroundings.

The Captain had headed for the balcony. "My dear, come take a look at the view."

Sarah followed and gasped. "But this is a city!"

"Yes, and that's Central Park. A welcome oasis of green in the middle of all this concrete and steel," he provided. "Perhaps we could take Matthew for a walk there tomorrow?"

"If the weather holds up," Carolyn agreed. "Definitely not walking there at night!"

There was a knock at the door and Sarah promptly dematerialised. With a quick check everything was at it should be, the Captain opened the door to find Marjorie and Ralph on the other side.

"Mr and Mrs Muir," he nodded, adjusting to the guise of his Irish alter-ego. He opened the door wider to let them in.

Ralph allowed Marjorie to precede him and then eyed the Captain. "How'd you know who we were?" he asked.

"Carolyn has spoken of ya and, of course, there are family albums. Good ta meet ya at last. Captain Daniel Gregg at your service." He offered his hand, which Ralph took, but the man was clearly uncomfortable. He stepped inside to greet Carolyn who was already getting a hug from Marjorie.

"Carolyn," he said, rather formally. "What is it with you and men called Daniel Gregg? This is the second one you've introduced us to."

Marjorie frowned at her husband, but she knew there was no way he was going to behave until he'd had that question answered to his satisfaction. Truth be told, she was curious herself.

Carolyn quickly outlined the story as established for their wedding, which seemed to satisfy Marjorie. She and Carolyn went over to the crib the hotel had provided and started to coo over Matthew. Ralph, of course, was still unconvinced.

"And what about the other one we met?" he asked the Captain.

"A distant cousin. The maritime life seems ta be in the family blood, so the fact two of us achieved the rank of Captain of their own ships isn't surprising. That we both got the name Daniel probably says more about the respect the original holder of the name is held in." The Captain gave Ralph a look, daring him to disagree.

"Humph!" Ralph muttered. Before the Captain could respond, Marjorie interrupted with Matthew in her arms.

"Look at him, Ralph. He's a handsome one!"

"Takes after his father," Carolyn agreed, stepping beside the Captain and threading an arm through his. She knew her husband was going to struggle with Ralph's less than subtle approach to human interaction and hoped, by being there, she could stop him from doing something that would probably be well-deserved but in no one's best interests – such as throwing her ex-father-in-law out of the window.

Ralph, like most men of his time, could barely tell one baby from another outside his own family, but a frown from Marjorie warning him to behave himself reined him in. He dutifully accepted Matthew from his wife and held him for a bit.

"Healthy, certainly," he commented as Matthew squirmed and then settled, gazing up curiously into the new face. "I think you've done very well for yourselves, especially at your age."

Carolyn heard the Captain's growl begin to rumble and squeezed his arm in warning.

"I must admit," Marjorie added, recognising her husband was already rubbing the Captain up the wrong way, "you do look well considering how he must be running you ragged. I swear you look younger than the last time we saw you!"

The Captain blinked and double-checked Carolyn's appearance, but it was exactly as it should have been.

"Daniel does most of the night work with him," his wife explained, "which means I can get a good night's sleep. He's a wonderful father."

"Glad to hear it," Ralph nodded approvingly. "Got a school picked out for him?"

"Not yet," the Captain replied, waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop. "We want ta see where his talents lie first, then we'll decide where's best for him _in Maine_." He added the last to forestall the Dexter Academy endorsement he was sure was waiting on Ralph's lips. To his satisfaction the man clamped his mouth shut and grunted.

"Well, Candy and Jonathan have done very well under Carolyn's guidance. Wherever he finds himself will undoubtedly be perfect for him," Marjorie interjected to cool the atmosphere already building in the room. She took Matthew back from Ralph and seated herself. "So tell us. How did you two meet?"

The next hour was spent telling the official version of their courtship. When Carolyn reached the point where she went to visit Sean as his dying wish, Ralph looked the Captain up and down. "Lung cancer? And you beat it? That's quite an achievement."

"Thank you. I owe it all ta Carolyn," he replied politely.

"You should keep an eye on it, though," Ralph continued. "I know a very highly recommended oncologist should you need him."

"Thanks, but for the time being I'm in full remission. I certainly have plenty ta live for."

"Yes you do," Marjorie agreed. "Yes he does, doesn't he Matthew?" she cooed, bouncing the delighted baby on her knee. Matthew suddenly changed his expression and Marjorie paused. "And it looks to me like someone needs changing."

"That's all right. All the stuff is in the bedroom," Carolyn replied, retrieving her son.

"I'll go with. Been ages since I changed a baby. If you don't mind?"

"Mind? It's the one thing Daniel struggles with."

Marjorie giggled. "That's just most men. Come on, we can leave the boys here and have some girl talk." Together they walked into the bedroom, leaving Ralph and the Captain in the main room.

Ralph took in their surroundings. "Penthouse suite, eh? You must do well for yourself."

"Aye, we get by. I was a successful writer for many years, but when I moved ta the States I switched ta me other love, the sea. I recreate 19th Century sea charts for a hobby, but it turns out they're popular and considered valuable. Together with me residuals I've sold enough ta buy me own ship and still have a backlog of orders. It's why we wanted ta treat ya tonight. Your cheque for our wedding was very generous, but we both felt it was only fair we repaid you since our finances are very much in the positive." He refrained from citing numbers. As tempting as it was to point out he was a millionaire and thus well beyond Ralph's financial reach, it would have been gauche in the extreme. Besides, it was rather fun to watch Ralph try to find ways to get that number out of him.

"A ship, eh? Like Mr Thompson?"

The Captain found himself gritting his teeth at the mention of Blair's name. Instead of giving a critique of the (now former) Congressman, he pulled out his wallet and withdrew the photograph of the _Atlantic Guardian_ , handing it over to Ralph.

"You own this?!" Ralph sputtered, clearly impressed.

"Outright. She's docked in Schooner Bay right now."

"Who's looking after her in your absence?"

"Lieutenant Cornwall, formally of the USS Hornet. We met aboard on the way back from Ireland, and when the lieutenant got his discharge he came to me."

"Hmm. Bit of a climb down from the Hornet."

The Captain bristled but nodded. "Smaller, aye, but without all the electronics she demands different skills – ones he was eager ta learn. It's a more traditional branch of seamanship, but no less valid."

"No, no, of course," Ralph admitted. "Does she sit in the bay or do you take her out?"

"For the time being she's kept in the harbour. The school is using her to add to their local history classes and we give tours. We're also training up some of the locals to crew her. Once the winter is behind us we'll be able to give her a proper run. Thought I might take Carolyn, Matthew and a few friends down to South America, stopping off in the Florida Keys en route."

 **※※※**

In the bedroom Marjorie was finishing off with Matthew. "So much easier with these disposables. I remember when Bobby was a baby I seemed to spend half my life doing laundry." She bopped the now smiling baby on the nose and he squirmed happily.

"I had the same with Candy and Jonathan. It's certainly easier now." She checked her watch. "He's being surprisingly well behaved. It's past his usual feed and he's not yelling the place down."

"Then let's make the most of it. Darling, your husband is gorgeous! And you say he just turned up at Gull Cottage?"

"Umm hmm. Looking for his ancestor. I must admit," she added, unable to resist, "when I saw him I did a double take. He looked so like the Captain's painting I thought the original Captain had come to life. I had to check he wasn't a ghost!"

"Oh, he's much better looking than that painting, and he clearly adores you."

She smiled. "Oh yes," she said, turning to look in the direction of the main room as though she could see through the door.

"And you're head over heels for him," Marjorie added, taking in her look. "It's good to see you happy again."

Suddenly aware that the reason for her happiness, at least in part, was the fact Marjorie's son was no longer with them, Carolyn bowed her head. "Sorry, Marjorie. But it's been a long time."

"I know, darling. I don't begrudge you. You couldn't spend the rest of your life a widow, and if Bobby had to be replaced I don't think you could have found a finer man to do it. Not that Ralph will ever accept anyone could be as good as Bobby."

"Hmm. Do you think we should go back out there?"

Marjorie shook her head. "We'll know if things are getting out of hand. Two alpha males in the same room, there are bound to be ructions, but I get the impression your Daniel has his head screwed on straight. If he decides he's going to throw my husband off the balcony I'm sure he'll ask first." They shared a chuckle. "You didn't say. Where are we going?"

"We're going to start with an early dinner. I've booked us into the 21 Club."

"Darling, that's too much!" Marjorie insisted. "You shouldn't waste your money on us!"

"First, it's not a waste. Second, you missed our wedding, and that was held in a castle that Daniel owned at the time. Trust me, we can manage this. After that, I've got us tickets for Les Misérables at The Imperial. We can walk off our dinner or grab a cab, whichever you prefer."

"I think a cab. It's not far, but New York in heels… And you may still be fit and healthy, but Ralph and I are getting on."

"Then a cab it is. Do you think Ralph will be OK with that one?"

"Honestly, dear, I don't care. I've wanted to see it for ages! But are you really sure? This will be a very expensive evening for you two."

"We're absolutely certain. Daniel is… well, to be brutally honest we're now rather wealthy. The money realised from the sale of the castle was… substantial." Like the Captain, she was loathe to admit how much, "and Daniel's sea-charts are bringing in even more, so together with his residuals from his books, plays and so on, plus my writing we've got a steady income. Now we've got the big ticket items out of the way we don't spend much, and we got some good investment advice. We both want to do this for you." She took Marjorie's hand. "You did so much for me when Bobby and I first got married, then after the accident you helped even more. Please let us pay you back, at least a little?"

"Darling, you're family. Of course we were going to help you no matter what, but this is quite the payback. Still, if Daniel wanted to impress Ralph, this is certainly the way to do it. Even if he doesn't care for the musical it's still one of the hottest tickets in town, so he'll be happy to be able to boast he's seen it – even if he doesn't understand what all the fuss is about!"

"There is that!" Carolyn agreed and they both laughed. Matthew let out a little wail and she grinned. "Looks like our time's up. Come on, little man. Let's get you fed and then Daniel and I can get changed.

 **※※※**

The hotel-provided babysitter arrived exactly on time. While Carolyn chatted to her in the main room, the Captain stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. There he called for and then quietly briefed Sarah on where they would be throughout the evening so she could find them if something went wrong, giving her a map of the city on which he ringed the hotel, restaurant and theatre.

"It will be fine, Captain," Sarah insisted. "I look forward to hearing all about the play when you return."

"I gather it's a musical, although I confess I wonder how that story could be put to music."

"A musical?" Sarah was confused. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Well, perhaps more accurately an opera, but done in English?" He shook his head. While musicals had started to appear in his time, they were a more light-hearted affair, so his image did not sit well with the plot of Les Misérables. Even Gilbert and Sullivan hadn't appeared until some time after his death. "I'm afraid right now I am almost as much in the dark as you."

"Then it will be a new experience."

"Indeed!"

 **※※※**

Dinner was – predictably, given the venue – delicious. The Captain raised his position in his difficult guest's eye when he perused the wine menu and instantly identified a rather fine vintage that even Ralph had to admit was one of the best he had ever tasted. He raised his kudos still further when he chatted to the Maître D' in the man's own language.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Carolyn muttered to him as the pleased Maître D' walked away.

"I think you will find there is a lot you have yet to learn about me," he replied in an undertone. "I speak very good French and Spanish, adequate German and Italian and I can get by in half a dozen other languages. You forget, my dear, the ship's Captain had to negotiate in port, and in those days honest translators were a rarity. French was **the** language before English came to dominate in the 20th century. I read Victor Hugo in the original."

"Now you're just showing off!"

"Moi?" he replied, innocently.

 **※※※**

When they arrived at the theatre Carolyn led the way since she had booked the tickets. Soon they found themselves seated in a box overlooking the stage, the Captain placing their intermission drinks orders before they were left to settle in. When Ralph commented that getting such excellent seats at such short notice must have taken some pull, the Captain merely smiled. In fact, the box was one of the few seats left, all the cheaper ones having long since been taken.

As the house lights went down and the curtain opened to reveal a stage filled with people and a set almost as big as Gull Cottage, the Captain was taken aback. The orchestra struck up the thundering opening bars as more people streamed onto the stage in rags and took their positions. He was about to ask Carolyn what was going on when the first song began. Within moments, he was drawn into the plight of the prisoners, and when Javert handed Jean Valjean his release papers, the Captain mentally located the scene in the book in his head. Valjean's sea-change as a consequence of the Bishop's kindness and his determination to start his life anew moved him unexpectedly, the music drawing out emotions that were less apparent when expressed via words alone.

For Carolyn, Fantine's lament on how her life had failed to live up to her hopes and dreams left her openly crying and she reached for the Captain's hand, only to find he, too, was struggling, and both applauded enthusiastically when the piece was done. 'Lovely Ladies' had the Captain awkwardly pulling on his ear, the situation made worse when Fantine sang, 'Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes'.

Seeing his embarrassment, Carolyn leaned over. "It was a long time ago. Things were different then and so were you." He grunted his thanks, but was relieved when the narrative moved on. There were some parts of his past he would prefer to forget in light of his present circumstances.

Fantine's death leaving Valjean to care for Cosette left only Ralph apparently unaffected. "Typical!" the Captain muttered to Carolyn, nodding at him. "Does nothing move the man?"

All laughed at the Thénardiers' song, the innkeeper and his wife getting whoops and hollers from the audience in the stalls as well as applause when they were done. Javert's vow to track down Valjean and bring him to justice had Carolyn clutching at the Captain's hand so tightly he was reminded of Matthew's birth. When the first act ended with all the main characters on stage in preparation for the uprising, the theatre was filled with applause, the box audience standing with the rest to add their approbation. Ralph was reluctant to join in, but a nudge from Marjorie finally persuaded him to his feet. Carolyn found herself quite emotionally exhausted, torn between applause, smiles and tears.

"Had I not seen if for myself, I would never have believed that book could have been realised so well!" the Captain admitted as the house lights came up.

"And that's only act one!" Carolyn agreed. "That music… those lyrics. I've never seen anything like this before in my life!"

"Nor I." He turned to their guests. "Marjorie? What do **you** think?"

She was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, but she was smiling when she looked up. "I can see what all the fuss is about. I didn't even know there was a revolution in France in 1832."

"There wasn't. There was the Paris Uprising, but it was quickly quelled by the police and military. If it wasn't for Victor Hugo I doubt any would remember it happened at all."

"Well that's spoiled the second half!" Ralph huffed.

The Captain was about to remonstrate when Carolyn stepped in. "Ralph, it's history. You might as well go to see a film about the Titanic and complain when someone tells you the ship sinking is the best scene!"

"That's different!" Ralph insisted.

"Only because you know about the Titanic, but you didn't know about the Paris Uprising, dear," Marjorie interjected. "Besides, it's not the events that matter. They're merely the backdrop."

"Quite," the Captain agreed. "Unless you've read the book, ya don't know how Valjean, Cosette, Marius and the others get through it all."

"Poor Éponine," Carolyn commented. "She loves Marius and he barely knows she exists."

"I admit I haven't read the book," Marjorie confessed. "How accurate is this to the original?"

The Captain stroked his beard. "It's been adjusted and substantially compacted, but the key moments are all here, so far at least. And the book is heavy going. I don't blame ya for not reading it. It took quite a bit o' work for me ta get through it. This is far more digestible."

Carolyn stood up. "I'm just gonna nip downstairs for a moment."

"Darlin', they're bringin' our drinks to us."

"I know, I just want to check something. I'll be right back."

"Do ya want me ta come with ya?"

She shook her head. "I'll only be a minute." She bent to Marjorie and whispered in her ear. Eagerly Marjorie nodded and the two women stepped out.

The Captain frowned. "What was that about?"

"Women. I've learned to just let them get on with it, unless they get in the way of business, of course."

The Captain decided to let that one pass. If Ralph did not appreciate what a wonder he had in Marjorie, or the boon women could be when they worked with men, he was not going to argue the point now. "I take it ya don't like the show?"

"It's all right, I suppose. A bit loud and there seems to be a lot of wailing about nothing."

"Nothing?!" the Captain exclaimed, stunned by Ralph's dismissal. "A man who stole a loaf of bread ta feed his starvin' family gets locked up for nearly twenty years. A woman who's just tryin' ta support her daughter after the father walked out on them, is forced ta sell her belongings, her hair and finally her body ta make ends meet, is beaten and dies leaving an orphaned child, and to top it all there's a revolution in the offing. It's hardly nothing!"

"It didn't really happen, though, did it?"

"Are ye joking? It happened all the time. The French justice system in the early part of the 19th Century was anything but just, unless ya were wealthy. That's why they had another revolution in 1848. The same could be said of many other countries. Even today, a wealthy man is far less likely ta find himself in prison, even when he commits a crime."

"It's easy to stay out of prison," Ralph replied airily. "Don't break the law."

"Even when the laws are unfair?"

"Absolutely. You don't change a law by breaking it, you change it by working with the system."

"Oh, I agree with ya in principle, but when applied ta reality it's not always so easy."

"Just takes a bit of effort. Get a decent education, work your way up, get the money and contacts you need and you're set."

"Oh, is that all?" The Captain rolled his eyes. The man couldn't possibly understand what it was like to be on the bottom rung, with every possible disadvantage. He was reminded of a line he'd heard a man say in a strange television show Jonathan had been watching many years before. "The very powerful and the very stupid have one thing in common. They don't alter their views to fit the facts, they alter the facts to fit their views, which can be uncomfortable if you happen to be one of the facts that needs altering." It had struck him as a wise comment at the time and he'd noted it down. Recalling it now allowed him to hold his temper in check in the face of Ralph's ignorance. In fact, the Captain was an example of Ralph's position. He had started relatively poor, and by dint of hard work and courage he had managed to achieve a position of high status, but he'd also had some advantages: a quick mind; a good ear for languages; courage; physical fitness and stamina, and a stubborn refusal to accept anything less than the realisation of his dreams, sometimes in the face of apparently overwhelming odds. That and fate had conspired to grant him every wish he had ever had, but he had seen others who had been granted both more and less than he fall by the wayside. And even with all that, he had died at the age of 40. Sheer accident had rendered him a spirit until recent events had changed his situation for the better. The only thing, so far as he could tell, that had allowed him to succeed in the end was his stubbornness, and right now stubbornness was the very thing Ralph was exhibiting.

He was saved from his ruminations by the drinks being delivered and the return of Carolyn and Marjorie, both of whom seemed very happy. He handed Carolyn her drink and peered at her. "You seem rather pleased with yourself," he said quietly. "May I ask why?"

"Later, darling," she replied in the same tone, taking a sip of her drink. "How are you and Ralph getting on?"

"Had Lincoln had his attitude, a jury would have acquitted John Wilkes Booth on the grounds of entirely justifiable homicide. I have been considering a re-enactment," he added, indicating their box.

Carolyn managed to stifle her laugh. "I take it he doesn't care for the show?"

"Apparently it contains a lot of wailing about nothing."

She rolled her eyes and they shared a look. "And you?"

"I think it is astonishing. I confess I am eager to see how they handle the uprising."

"Javert's a piece of work."

"He was born in a prison, so he has little tolerance," he explained. "His certainty will prove his downfall. I wonder if Ralph will recognise it."

"Never mind, darling. Marjorie's enjoying it and so are we." The house lights flickered, and the couple refocused their attention on the stage.

"I like how they provide information behind the scene on those big screens to let us know what's happening," Carolyn observed while they applauded the orchestra, who were taking a bow before they began.

"Something of a necessity. The plot is rather confusing otherwise."

"I'll have to read this when we get home," she added. "In English!"

He grinned and took her hand, the pair settling down to enjoy the rest of the story.

 **※※※**

"At least at the end Éponine was with Marius," Carolyn observed when the audience applauded her beautiful last lament. The Captain merely squeezed her hand in response. He, too, had found the moment moving.

The gunshots ringing out through the theatre when the barricade was attacked were deafening, Carolyn and Marjorie covering their ears. Only the Captain, who had lived through such a racket for real, remained unshaken. Ralph, who was also startled by the loud noises, looked over at his opposite number. Rather than being disturbed, the man seemed to sit taller, radiating calmness and authority. Ralph recognised a leader, having been one himself for many years before he retired, but now he suspected Daniel Gregg had fought in the last war. He had a military bearing that suggested considerable experience. He couldn't help thinking that if he ever found himself needing a good man at his back, he could do far worse than the Captain.

Valjean's willingness to lay down his life for the man his daughter loved had Carolyn squeezing her husband's hand. "That's you," she said in his ear as they applauded once more.

"Thank you. Would that my voice were half as good!" he chuckled.

Smoke and the cracks of muskets filled the auditorium, drawing the audience into the horrors of the overthrown barricade. Even though it was past history, Carolyn couldn't help wishing the young men had realised their dreams of a fairer world.

Ralph watched Javert see his convictions blown apart. His more stubborn side wanted to dismiss it – after all, these were fictional characters – but finally the performance was piercing his thick skin, and the Captain's comments that events like this really had happened rang in his head.

"Darling?" Marjorie queried, when she saw his eyes sparkle suspiciously as Marius bid his last goodbye to his lost comrades.

"Something in my eye," he dismissed.

She nodded and took his hand.

The Captain, glancing over, saw the moment. He nudged his wife. "There may be hope for him yet," he whispered, smiling his approval when Ralph leaned forward to watch the rest of the story with renewed interest.

All in the box clapped along as the Thénardiers sang their final piece. For all they were crooks and incredibly unpleasant, they certainly had the most fun moments in the show.

"To love another person is to see the face of God." The Captain nodded and gazed at his wife. "A truer word was never spoken." Rising with the audience to applaud the end of the show, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. They cheered along as each character took their bows, Carolyn and Marjorie torn once again between huge smiles and streaming tears. When the house lights finally came up, Carolyn sat down, drawing a deep breath.

"Wow! That was absolutely incredible. I'm so glad we came to see it."

The noise of the theatre goers discussing their experience as they negotiated their way to the exits allowed the Captain to be himself for a little. "As am I. The theatre has changed substantially since my day. I think we should make trips like this a regular part of our lives, now we can afford to."

"Oh, yes! There is so much I want to see." She picked up her bag and the Captain lifted her jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Thank you, darling."

"No, thank you! I would never have thought to come to this had you not insisted." He turned to their guests. "I hope ya enjoyed the evening?"

Marjorie, predictably, was enthusiastic. "It's been one to remember, and you have been the perfect hosts. Thank you so much!" As she reached for her wrap, Ralph aped the Captain and collected it, placing it over her shoulders. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Carolyn, I wasn't sure about this, but I will admit…" He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, it was good. Thank you, both of you for the evening."

The Captain gave a small bow. "You're very welcome. Not 'wailing about nothing', then?"

"Humph! I may have spoken too soon," he reluctantly conceded.

"You know you did, darling," Marjorie said, "but you're admitting you were wrong, which makes you a better man." Ralph stood slightly taller and the Captain smiled. Marjorie knew exactly how to handle her difficult husband.

Carolyn looked at her watch. "We'd better get back. The babysitter will be wanting to go home and it is getting rather late."

"Maybe, once we have Matthew settled, we could all enjoy a nightcap?" the Captain suggested, tacitly inviting Ralph and Marjorie to join them.

"Perhaps one," Marjorie replied, stifling a yawn. "It's been a bit of an emotional roller-coaster. I'm exhausted!"

Allowing the others to precede him, the Captain did a final check around the box to make sure nothing was left behind and then stepped out. He greeted the staff outside, thanking them for their attention and followed his wife and their guests down the stairs to the foyer. There he insisted they wait in the warmth while he hailed down a cab, then called for them as it pulled up, opening the doors and ensuring everyone was comfortable before settling in himself and giving the cabbie directions. When they arrived at the hotel he paid the driver, helped his wife out of the car and was pleased to see Ralph doing the same. Together they walked into the hotel and went to their room.

The babysitter was happy to report Matthew was a very well-behaved child, although he did have an odd way of smiling at things that weren't there. Carolyn smothered a grin, knowing the cause of his happiness. The Captain quietly turned to Sarah and raised an eyebrow, nodding surreptitiously to the babysitter. She smiled.

"Did a fine job," she assured him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" the lady asked Carolyn.

"Very much so! Definitely a 'must see'."

The Captain saw the babysitter to the door, handing her a tip and thanking her for taking care of Matthew. She looked at the bill in her hand.

"No, thank **you** , sir! You don't have to."

"Not at all. It's me pleasure. You have allowed us a wonderful evening knowing our child was safe."

"You're very welcome. Should you need me again, just tell the front desk. Ask for Lindsey. They'll call me. Goodnight!" With a wave she left and he closed the door and then headed for the small bar the penthouse suite boasted. "Now then, drinks." Knowing his wife's preference, he turned to their female guest. "Marjorie?"

Once everyone had their nightcap of choice, they sat down and talked about the evening, re-living the performances.

"This man Lamarque they talked about. Did he exist?" Ralph asked. "And if he did, why did his death start the riots?"

"He did," the Captain replied. "He was one of the victims of the cholera epidemic that swept through Paris that year. He'd been a general under Napoleon, capturing the island of Capri from the English, and he didn't approve of the restored monarchy under Louis Philippe, thinking it ignored the down-trodden poor of France. Ya can see why he was popular with the revolutionaries. Some thought the epidemic was caused by the monarchist government poisoning the water supply, and when that powerful republican became a victim they took that as proof. They didn't know about bacteria in those days, or that the Parisian sewer system was allowing filth to contaminate the wells. No one realised that until the mid-1850's."

"Sea captain, writer and historian," Marjorie commented, approvingly.

"Ah, a writer has to have many interests, and I've been studying in college." He had been too young to remember the Paris uprising, but he well remembered the report of the discovery of the cause of cholera by a British physician that marked a major change in approach to hygiene. Shortly thereafter he had lived through the tail end of an epidemic that was devastating South America and seen the results of the disease. Thus, with his newly acquired knowledge of the cause, he'd taken a keen interest in ensuring his own ship's supplies of water were well-sourced and well-maintained. That made the events stick in his head, but he wasn't about to admit the real origins of his information to his guests.

Before too long it was time for all to head for their beds. Marjorie and Ralph were a few floors below them and the Captain insisted on walking them to their room before returning to the penthouse to join his wife. When he arrived, Carolyn was giving Matthew a feed while she told the story of the evening to a rapt Sarah.

"They fired guns in a theatre?" she asked, clearly frightened by the thought.

"Merely a recording of the sound combined with smoke effects, although it was most effective," the Captain assured her, dropping their aged appearance with a sigh. He much preferred it when they could be themselves.

"I wish I could have seen it. It sounds completely different to the theatre in my day. Not that I ever attended one, but I heard about them."

Carolyn and the Captain looked at each other. Of course, Sarah had been too poor when she was alive to go to the town to see a show, and the theatre then was a very different animal to its present incarnation.

"I see no reason why you cannot," the Captain replied. "There is a matinee performance tomorrow. We will be with Marjorie and Ralph for lunch and then, provided the weather holds, we were going to take a walk in Central Park. If it rains we can go to one of the museums. That should give you plenty of time to see it. After all, you no longer have to pay."

"Something of a baptism of fire for the theatre!" Carolyn chuckled, "but it would be silly for you to miss it while we're here."

The Captain smiled at Sarah. "You have the map, so you will not have any trouble finding the theatre," he reminded her.

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sure we can hire the same babysitter for a few hours," Carolyn smiled.

 **※※※**

Lunch with Ralph and Marjorie wasn't as trying as the Captain feared. While Ralph would never be an easy companion, he seemed to have decided the Captain passed muster as a replacement husband for Carolyn and, doubtless, the Captain's wealth and power carried weight, too. After a night to think on the events of the previous day, Ralph had mollified his stance and the Captain was grateful for it. Together they walked through Central Park, the sun beating down on an unusually warm Fall afternoon. Ralph was droning on about some deal he had made when the Captain noticed a cyclist whose path seemed unusually direct. The man's face was covered, and a sixth sense alerted him there might be a problem. He looked around the trees they were passing under and picked up a stick, then moved to Carolyn's other side, ensuring her bag was between them. Ralph noticed no such thing, so when the cyclist snatched Marjorie's bag, yanking her shoulder in the process, he had no means of reacting. The Captain reacted immediately. A well-aimed throw (targeted using a little of his power) put the stick through the spokes of the cyclist's front wheel and the would-be thief went straight over the handlebars, landing in a heap on the grass, the stolen bag flying from his grasp. The man rolled to his feet and pulled a knife, waving it threateningly.

"You really don't want ta do that," his opponent advised calmly.

The mugger jabbed, but years of similar encounters in harbours and the seedier parts of towns around the world meant the Captain knew exactly what he was doing. Keeping his guests and wife behind him, he dodged the weapon easily and moved in. The mugger, suddenly realising this apparently elderly man was quicker on his feet and more experienced than he'd anticipated, hesitated for a moment, then turned tail and ran.

Annoyed he'd not managed to catch the hoodlum, but pleased he had rescued Marjorie's bag and no one had been hurt, the Captain collected his prize and returned it.

"Sorry, Marjorie. I'm afraid he was a bit too quick for me ta catch."

"No apology necessary," she assured him. "If it hadn't been for you…"

"Thank you, Captain," Ralph added. "I don't know how you did that, but it was a neat trick. Did you get a good look at him? If we could give a description to the police…"

The Captain shook his head. "His face was covered. That's what made me think something was wrong. It's too warm a day for a scarf. Marjorie, are you ok?"

She rolled her shoulder and nodded. "A bit bruised, but I'm fine. Coming to something when they start doing that sort of thing in broad daylight."

"More targets, easier ta get lost in a crowd," the Captain agreed. He led the way out of the park, the afternoon walk having lost its appeal, and they ended up in a quiet coffee shop. Carolyn went with Marjorie to the bathrooms to make sure she was all right, reassuring all on their return that there was no serious damage, but Ralph insisted his wife sit on the inside even now, determined nothing else would get by him.

"Being a 'good Christian man' wouldn't help with people like that," he observed, referring back to their theatre experience.

Carolyn agreed. "Valjean wasn't violent, just desperate to eat, but the rise in crime in the big cities is another reason I'm glad we live in Schooner Bay. We may be a bit behind the times, but that makes it a lot safer. I wouldn't want to move back to the city now, even with all the advantages."

"We've not got it so bad in Philadelphia," Ralph began.

"Ralph, you know that's not true," his wife reminded him. "It's just we live in a nice area. There are plenty of parts of the city you wouldn't walk around in at night."

"True," he conceded. "I'm just glad the Captain here was around this time."

Carolyn squeezed her husband's hand under the table. "Everyone's all right, that's the main thing." She looked at her watch. "We'd better get back to the hotel. Time we headed off to our quiet backwater."

 **※※※**

When they returned to the room and paid the babysitter, the Captain could sense Sarah had returned and the energy levels she was giving off were enough to put a smile on his face. Obviously she'd enjoyed her experience. She remained invisible while they bid goodbye to Ralph and Marjorie, the latter giving the Captain a grateful hug.

"Thank you again, Daniel. I think your son is adorable and so are you," she whispered, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, she added, "We had a wonderful time yesterday and most of today. I hope we'll see you again."

"As do I," he replied and was surprised to find he meant it. That feeling was reinforced when Ralph shook his hand firmly.

"You're a good man, Captain Gregg. It's been an honour to meet you. You know you're welcome to visit us in Philadelphia whenever you want, but I hope we might be allowed to come to Schooner Bay? I'd like to see that ship of yours."

"I'm sure it can be arranged."

"And, um… thank you once again for your actions in the park. If it hadn't been for you… I appreciate it." The Captain nodded. From Ralph that was praise indeed. "Marjorie, if we're to beat the evening traffic we'd best be off." Together, they headed to their room.

The Captain closed the door and almost before the latch clicked Sarah materialised. "Something happened?" she blurted, aware of the atmosphere.

"Nothing Daniel couldn't handle easily," Carolyn replied, smiling at her husband. While she had been scared at the time, the end result had worked out for all of them and she knew he had extra tricks up his sleeve if he'd needed them. "How was your theatre trip?"

While they packed their stuff, Sarah gave a very enthusiastic report of her experience, the couple prodding her to express her opinions on various moments. Her normally shy and reticent nature seemed to have been completely shattered by her experience, but she held off while they paid their bill and collected their car from the valet, continuing to hold her tongue until they were away from the city congestion and Carolyn could relax behind the wheel.

The journey home was filled with chat about their experiences. The Captain related what had happened in the park, toning down what Carolyn considered his heroic actions. Sarah was fuming.

"Had I been there, I would have given him an experience he would never have forgotten," she assured them.

"I'm sure," the Captain replied, "but I doubt he'll consider older targets such an easy mark in the future. Speaking of…" A second later their real faces were restored. A thought occurred to him. "That reminds me. You never did explain what you and Marjorie were doing when you stepped out in the interval."

"Oh yes!" She indicated and pulled over, then retrieved something from one of the bags. It was a CD of the performance that she'd noticed was on sale in the foyer of the theatre. Their new car, which had been purchased within weeks of their return to Schooner Bay – her clapped out station wagon now being beyond economic repair as it was drinking more oil than fuel – sported a CD player that up until now she'd had no reason to use. This seemed the perfect opportunity to try it out. Within seconds the noise of the road was drowned by the opening strains of Les Misérables filling the car and the group listened delightedly.

"You know," the Captain said, tapping the wheel thoughtfully, he and Carolyn having swapped driving duties once they reached roads he could manage confidently, "Ralph isn't that bad once you get to know him a bit."

She blinked. "Even so, I'm not over eager to have them visit again. Perhaps we could wait a few months at least? For the time being, I think we should just get back to being ourselves."

"Amen. Once the weather changes, we can take out the _Atlantic Guardian_ and give her some proper sea trials. At least when they do visit he can do some work." Off Carolyn's raised eyebrow he said, "He should find out what it's like having to earn your passage!"

"He may be a little old for such a new experience," she commented.

With a shrug he made a turn. "Dishwashing is easy enough."

She rolled her eyes. Trying to imagine Ralph up to his elbows in dirty plates was something of a stretch, but if anyone could convince him to do it she had little doubt that man was sitting beside her. "Don't be too rough on him, darling. You won him over. Let's enjoy it, for a while at least!"

In the distance the family could make out the lights of Schooner Bay, with four lights swaying and twinkling above all the others. Cornwall had hung lamps from the mastheads to welcome them home.

 **※※※**

 **※※※**

 **End**


End file.
